


late night when you need my love

by bymoonlight



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive Bodily Fluids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Slight Impregnation Kink, but suga's not the one who's domming here, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's such a needy, little omega during his heats, using Daichi's cock like a personal toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night when you need my love

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, I'll be posting more of my short tumblr ficlets on ao3 so that they'll be more accessible.

Daichi watches as his mate lies down, his silver hair nestled against the soft, off-white linen of their pillows. Suga smiles softly, biting down on a full bottom lip and for a second, he glances down, his sooty, black lashes fanned across the rosy tops of his cheeks.

Small puffs of air ghost passed his trembling lips and it makes Daichi _ache._ He leans down to capture those lips in a gentle kiss. The taste of succulents and honeydew dance across his tongue and he moans, rocking against Suga, his hard cock sliding across the omega’s hipbone so that his mate knows just how much he _needs._

In actuality, it’s Suga who needs Daichi more in this moment.

It’s Suga’s first heat in three years – three years is the maximum time an omega is allowed to be on suppressants as any longer could potentially complicate their health. The omegas’ bodies need to detox after such a long period of time, to run through its natural cycle.

Suga feels like he’s burning up a fever, his body glistening and pink, blood blossoming under his skin. He feels the flames of his heat lick at his heels and he knows it’ll only get worse.

“Daichi,” he whines restlessly, trying to push Daichi over. His alpha gives easily and rolls onto his back so that Suga can slide on top of him, the omega’s knees planted on either side of his abdomen.

Suga’s a vision of white, from the pale, milky planes of his stomach to the faded out, dove grey of his hair.  He stares down at Daichi hungrily and squirms on his abdomen, just far up enough that Daichi’s cock presses a hard line against his ass.

Daichi can feel Suga’s slick drip out of his sopping, pink hole, rubbing against his pelvic muscles and smearing all that sweetness into his skin, _claiming_ him.

Daichi’s breaths come in ragged exhales, his cock fully filled and engorged with blood. He _needs_ to be in Suga, needs to fill that heated, velvety space inside him. His alpha nature is practically snapping at him, urging him to flip Suga over and take his omega bitch on his hands and knees – rut into him like a beast and stretch that pretty rim on the thick middle of his knot.

But he’s not.

He lies on his back and simply _takes it_ as Suga guides Daichi’s swollen cockhead to the glistening warmth of his entrance. He makes himself grit his teeth and breathe shallow breaths as Suga sinks slowly down onto his length, his face slack with pleasure.

Doesn’t know how he made himself do it, made himself lie still as Suga began to move experimentally, taking Daichi down to the root, swiveling his hips. He rocks back and forth on Daichi’s length, small mewls and whimpers leaving his mouth as he uses Daichi’s cock like a toy made just for him.

Uses that thick cock and gets off on it, grinding down onto Daichi's length with small, aborted movements so that the alpha’s spongy cockhead grinds into his swollen prostate.

Large hands grip his waist and he looks down at Daichi – his beautiful mate – trying so hard to not rut him the way he wants. So _good_ , letting him take his pleasure like this.

Breathless, he leans down, his small omega cocklet kissing the firm ridges of Daichi’s stomach and steals a kiss of his own – pink lips pushed up against a dry, panting mouth.

“Thank you,” he’s barely able to breath out, his hips moving on their own accord now.

“God,” Daichi bites out, looking up at him like the first time they had mated – with stars in his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Suga moans high in his throat and feels his orgasm break over him in waves. He can’t stop moving his hips, his sweet insides trying to milk a knot out of Daichi – trying to milk out his come and fuck a litter into Suga.

It’s not enough, though. Not enough for Daichi to get off on, so he sits up and holds his omega close. Kisses the top of his nose and every freckle and mole he can find. He maneuvers Suga onto the soft cushion of the bed and on to his knees, cheek laid softly against the duvet.

Suga’s still warm and rosy from orgasm when Daichi begins to fuck him from behind. He makes these small, little noises as his body begins to respond to the virile alpha behind him.

The satisfying push and pull of Daichi’s cock sets him alight and he’s _keening_ , spreading his knees wider and pushing back. His sweat dampens his hair and runs down his face as his heat flares up again, impatient for the alpha’s knot.

Daichi begins to feel his control crack as he stares down at Suga; at his supple shoulders and muscled back, tapering into a small waist. The way his hips flare just so, the way male omegas are known for. The soft globes of his ass that bounce every time Daichi buries himself fully, pressed up into that gorgeous heat.

He feels slick start to seep out of Suga on every outward thrust and knows that his omega is close. Can feel the vice grip around the shaft of his cock already. He wants to feel it _now_ , so he begins to piston in and out so hard that Suga can only manage short, gasping breaths.

“Come for me,” Daichi grits, voice gravelly and roughened from sex. Suga whines and reaches between his legs but his hand is intercepted as Daichi slaps it away. 

Suga arches his back, mouth slack as he can’t even find the words to protest. He concentrates on the fullness he feels inside him; the push and pull of Daichi’s fat cock, glancing off his prostate every other thrust and he squeezes down hard.

His pink, sensitive insides ready and fertile, aching for a knot.

He comes with a keening cry, the slick walls of his hole locking down onto the base of Daichi’s knot so tightly that it pulls his knot right out, swelling so fast it leaves him light-headed.

Daichi groans, his eyes fluttering and he doubles forward completely boneless as he orgasms. His cock strains inside of Suga, thumping all thick and engorged, filling Suga with enough seed to make the omega whine, clawing at his belly and all the warm come and slick locked inside.

They collapse onto the bed, Daichi’s body a comforting weight smothering Suga. The omega smiles faintly as he feels dry lips press against his neck.

Suga breathes a small sigh and decides that no one’s ever been as content as he is in this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> laughing @ myself bc i thought a drake lyric would make a great title. [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
